Countering Chagrin(Mina x Shinso)
by Hero DarkyDark
Summary: Whenever Mina is on a date with Shinso he always sass her to the point where she's too embarrassed to do anything special she had planned for the night. After taking advice from Jirou she hastily decided that since he'll always run his mouth, she was going to silence him with her own. Not the best plan but whoever said Mina was a battle genius, her work ethics is what she's good at


**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series.**

**A/N: This is a trade I did for a good friend of mine DragonStoneH, he's currently running a IzuToga server to cheers to him.  
**

**Countering Chagrin**

Banter, the playful and friendly exchange of teasing remarks. One of the most important parts of any relationship, a skill worthy to invest heavily in if one would like the chance of having healthy relationships in the future. How can a couple maintain stability if their usual form of communication is poorer than an introvert having to do a presentation in front of a class? The answer is that they can't, which is why one of the first signs of a declining relationship is when the amount of occasions a couple banter drastically decreases or when one or both parties are actively avoiding conversing with the other. The current condition of any relationship can be examined by the caliber of their banter.

But what does one do once they start noticing the quality of their conversation is taking a nosedive?

The brain dead answer would to 'spice up the conversation', while that can work for issues that are only surface level, the more unstable ones are more complicated to solve. Sometimes it isn't just the conversation topic.

This is what Mina Ashido had to solve.

There she was, in her room with her boyfriend Hitoshi Shinso, they were studying and doing homework on her bed with very little action going on between them, much to Mina's displeasure. The most words they were exchanging were tips and answers for problems they were dealing, better said it was Shinso constantly helping Mina with her studies while Mina struggles to comprehend anything being explained.

The stress was starting to get to

If it wasn't for the fact that Mina was writing down the answer Shinso would basically be doing her homework for her, math is one difficult subject.

Eventually the frustration got to her and she threw her pencil into the air, "Argh! I hate this, why is this so hard!?" She shouted.

Calm yet grouchy Shinso replied to her outburst, "It's really not that hard once you get the core concept down….or the basic concept of counting.

"It's not just counting~!" Mina whined holding up her homework questions, "If it was just counting then I would be fine but look at this! Why are there letters, how do you count letters!? Since when did letters have a numerical value!"

There was a short pause from Shinso before he said, "Since ever, I'm more surprised that you know the word numerical exists."

"I'm not that dumb!"

"Yesterday you tried to brag about your intelligence by saying, I quote 'I'm a suppository of information'."

"Kyaaa~!" Mina screiked with her cheek turning red from embarrassment, she quickly hid under the sheets of her bed as she felt like she was reliving that shameful moment, "Don't remind me, I wanted to disappear when I accidentally said that~!"

Shinso held his head as he thought back on the memory, it was quite a statement considering the situation, "I don't think I've ever seen someone say something so zany while flirting."

"I just wanted a kiss!" Mina squealed as she squirmed under her covers.

"I would've easily given you one if you asked normally," The purple haired boy told her, "I don't get why you can never ask for things normally, I won't say no."

"It's more romantic!" Was Mina's defense, she was always one that loved her romantic stories making her attempt turn all passionate affection into a grand extravaganza moment.

Shinso just rolled his eyes, the excessive effort just to perform common couple things can be quite tiring for someone like him. That was the trade for dating someone with a lot of flamboyance, why did he have to find her so attractive. His only relief from the stress is his snarky comment mostly because his girlfriend's reaction to them was a joy to witness, seeing such a contrast from her being so lively to suddenly curling up in embarrassment was a sight to see.

That was why he had no regret saying, "I guess the results don't like, who can deny the ever so romantic tension of talking about something that you stick up someone's ass when you wanted a kiss. Well that's unless you're hinting at a secret interest you have."

There was no way to describe what came out of Ashido's mouth, but it was the most adorable audio Shinso has heard from her in a way. She was stuck stammering some nonsensical things while she's rolling around on her bed.

Satisfied with his work Shinso packed up his books before telling his still flustered engulf girlfriend, "I think we've hit our peak productiveness tonight, Imma head back home."

"A-already!" Mina states as she finally unveils her head from under her bedsheet, the sudden realization that nothing more was going to happen tonight manage to snap her out of her babbling state.

"I have to do something for my hero class tomorrow," he says before planting a soft kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

With a pout Mina mumbled, "Ok~"

Words couldn't describe her disappointment as it was immeasurable and this may ruin the rest of her night but there was nothing she can do about it, it would be unfair to keep him there especially since it seems like she wouldn't be able to reply after what he just said.

This ending result was something that has been happening for quite a while and Mina was starting to hate the feeling.

"I can't believe you said that!" Jirou burst out laughing, the pair decided to enjoy their lunch on the rooftop because Mina wanted to discuss something with her privately.

A blushing Mina went to quickly silence her friend, "Stop~! I already told you that story before!"

"And it's still as jealous as the first time!"

"Stay on topic please, this is urgent!"

"Ok but I don't see what's the big issue is, sounds like the night didn't end too badly.

"That's the issue, the last couple of nights have just been 'well it didn't end too badly' that's a sign!"

"A sign of what?"

"Decline! Everytime it happens I freeze and become unable to talk then he leaves! Don't you know that's how the end of every relationship begins when one of the pair is unable to talk!"

"...I feel like you're looking into this way more than you should."

"I'm just ensuring this relationship last cause I really like him, but it's so hard to keep up with his sass! It stops me from getting to the exciting parts."

"He is quite a sasser, even by my standards."

"I need to mellow him out, what would you do in this situation!?"

"Eh," Jirou stated looking surprised about being asked this, which was strange because it wasn't a secret among the girls of Class 1-A that Jirou was currently dating someone. Yet now when asked about the relationship she was acting flustered as if Mina had requested something embarrassing. With sweat dripping down her face as she scratched her cheek she said, "Well sometimes Tamaki can get a bit too…. Nervous on dates, especially when we're at one of our houses. To help him relax I usually have a can't fail solution."

Without thinking twice Mina jumped at the chance, "What is it!? I'll do anything!"

"Well you see... It's kinda," A red faced Jirou shuttered, struggling to get the words out of her mouth before settling on whispering into her heart, "I-"

Later that night the main couple were now in Shinso's room, after some convincing Mina got him to agree to it so he won't have a reason to leave early again, infact now she can help her with it.

Unlike before Mina had a fire of determination in her belly, she was not going to fail tonight. She had a secret weapon up her sleeve.

Throwing her hands into the air she cheered, "Alright~! Where do we begin!?"

"You sure are excited about staying back and watching me do all the work," Shinsou snarky say in response to his girlfriend's high energy. While a bit mean-spirited it was not inaccurate, she was usually useless when it comes to actually helping him with his projects. That doesn't mean he never got any entertainment from it, like one occassion when he used his quirk on Mina to make her dance like a chicken and recorded it to tease her later.

"Are you ever going to get tired of sassing me?" Mina asked.

Shinsou replied confidently, "I can sass you all day if I wanted."

That was when Mina mumbled under her breath, "Heh, we'll see about that after I suck your dick."

"Wait what!?"

"Nothing~!" Mina told him innocently.

This was the sacred knowledge Jirou had bestowed to her. Mina couldn't believe it either once she heard it, she had underestimated how lewd her friend could be as she would never expect her to be willing to do something like that and so occasionally as well. Now she's looking back and questioning all the times at a group event the two would at times disappear and reappear without warning.

But those questions didn't matter now, she was on a mission and she was dead-set to finishing it. She only needs to wait for the perfect chance to strike.

And that chance came quickly.

Almost as soon as they entered his room to retrieve some supplies, he had his unguarded back exposed to him and she took the chance.

'I will conquer Chagrin!'

She tackled him from behind onto his bed.

"Argh! What are you doing!?" Shinso asked

Mina knew she couldn't answer him or else she might fall for his quirk, "I'm not going to fall for-"

A few moments later, Mina was sitting on the bed next to Shinso with her face in her palms.

"I can't believe I did that," Mina scuffledly moaned.

"You mean the fact that you tried to forcefully suck my dick because a friend told you to or the fact that you failed because you fell for my quirk as you were explaining that you weren't going to fall for my quirk?" Shinso asked.

"...Yes."

"Well on the brightside I can confirm what you're into."

"Stop~! Those comments are so embarrassing, this was way I wanted to do that in the first place."

"...You actually were willing to go with that, because of the things I say embarrass you?"

"Yeah… I barely get to do anything I planned because I always end up too embarrassed to follow through because of your comments," Mina whined, pouting at possibly another failed night, "I fear if that trend continues then you might get bored and break up with me."

"You know I only make those comments because it's so entertaining to do so," Shinso explained, "It's usually the highlight of my day which is why I strive for it, truth be told I thought if I didn't say something that'll get a emotional reaction from you, you'll get bored of me."

"Why would I get bored of you!?"

"I'm someone who puts extreme focus on making sure I never put cereal after the milk."

"..."

"Yeah I know!"

"No no it's fine, I actually find it pretty cute."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's like your little _quirk_."

"...I see your sense of humor is as low as your standards of being cute."

"..."

"..."

"Alright that's it drop your pants."

….

"What!?" Shinso shouted before quickly lowering his voice, his parents were still home and considering what was just said it was best not to alert them for the next couple of minutes.

Mina points at him as she scoots closer, "I mean I came here for a reason and had nothing else planned for today."

"That doesn't mean you can just...do stuff like that," Shinso retorted.

Mina smirked as she got closer, her hands were grazing against the fabric of the purple haired boy's pants, "I don't have to, but I want to. I've been meaning to do something extra special one of these nights and what better chance than this?"

"You alway choose the over the top options, it's always hard to deny you when you want something."

"It seems I'm not the only one who possibly wants this."

"What are you getting at?"

While Mina playful undid his pants she said, "Well you could stop me with your quirk right now but you're not," her soft hands slips under his pants.

"I just don't feel like mind controlling my girlfriend often."

"Often?"

"I get teased a lot for implications, I don't ."

"... Well let me make you forget about them for a while," Mina told him before pulling out his cock from the cave of darkness into the light. It wasn't the first time she saw it so she wasn't surprised by its size, it was just the first time she was going to actively do something with it.

Before he could object any further Mina had already bent down and licked the tip, coating it in a layer of her saliva. She felt immense satisfaction when she heard a groan escape from Shinso's mouth.

With a smirk on her face she pushes down her boyfriend causing his back to hit the bed, Mina was already on top him, his delicate staff in her teasing hand.

"Tonight it's you who's going to be left embarrassed," Mina states while slowly stroking him, slowly reaching into her back pocket because she had something prepared for this.

The next couple of minutes were quite literally the most frustrating but pleasurable moments in Shinso's life.

The issue he had was that he couldn't fully enjoy what was being done to him because he had to constantly make sure they make too many loud noises or else they'll alert his parents which would be troublesome for many obvious reasons. It was like watching the climax of a extremely hype anime arc but instead of being able to jump and scream like most would you have to look away every 5 seconds to make sure some burgalar won't come in to murder you. It makes it really difficult to concentrate on all the parts you're suppose to enjoy with that burden hanging over your head.

On the other side Mina was giving the only and best blowjob he had ever experienced in his life, it was leagues better than anything his hand could ever do. When did she learn this? Did she look something up before coming here? Considering her overall simple plan that's quite a believable possibility. Because what she was doing seemed almost formulaic to make him drool.

It started with her forcing him to put on a blindfold for some reason, he didn't know what her intentions were but he complied mostly since she had his weakness in the literal palm of her hands. Once his sight was cut off she started out with basic strokes, the warm up to any professionally done BJ. Following up planting a few kisses up and down the length of his staff before suddenly stopping for a moment. Shinso didn't know what she was doing but she left him dry for quite a while, every time his erection started going down she would panically mumble a bit before giving another barrage of kisses to keep it up.

After 2 minutes of this she seems to finally get back to what she was doing, but the way she was gripping Shinso's pride and joy it felt quite different. He didn't have much time to get a feel for it cause without warning he felt the blissful warm sensation of her mouth wrapping around his cock. It was otherworldly, the swift movements of her mouth constantly moving up, her tongue swirling around like a snake, and the her strokes were almost enough to make him hit his limit right there. The slurping noises she made only further the lewdness of the situation. Even though she was just one person it felt like she was both giving him two different techniques with her mouth at the same time.

Through only strong resistance that Shinso lasted over two minutes before he couldn't hold out any longer and shoot his cum into her throat.

She must've not learned how to swallow because depressingly he felt the warm embrace of her mouth come off as his cock continued to squirt out his essence.

Shinso was left speechless after, his body was numb blushing at the fact that he only managed to last 2 minutes.

"My, my, I expected you to last a little longer than that," Mina tauntly stated only adding to the boy's embarrassment, "Oh sorry was that too much for you? It really made your cheeks red."

"Whose cheek wouldn't be red after that?" He replied, finally getting some feeling back in his body.

Mina shrugged, "I'm more surprised you're still willing to sass me after what I just did."

Shinso despite his numbness still had his pride and determination, he wasn't going to be subdued that easily. Raising up from the bed he removed his blindfold to retort, "Well I-"

…

Shinso stopped as he looked down at his girlfriend's strangely guilt filled face and his lower regions.

Mina tried her best to defend herself, "I know you may have many questions."

"Why the hell is there a grapefruit around my dick!?"

**The End**

**POST FIC SCENE**

**Tamaki: They know now!?**

**Jirou: I'm so sorry~! She asked and I panic on a answer!**

**Tamaki: Oh no~! No people are going to think we're extremely lewd!**

**Jirou: If it wasn't for your damn anxiety I wouldn't have needed to do it for you so often.**

**Tamaki: But you were the one who insisted on it in the first place.**

**Jirou: / I didn't hear any objections to it!**

**((Hope you enjoyed the story, follow it if it interest you and leave a review on what you thought of the chapter.**

_**Also I got a Ko-fi so you can directly support me there, be sure to check out my youtube channel Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat or hang out with the community consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


End file.
